The Circle
by VampireCat
Summary: AU... I will guard the circle with my life. The secrets of the circle are ours and only the circle can decide to reveal them... Translation
1. Prologue

This is the translation of my own Story. I hope to revive some of my other stories with starting to at least translate this one namely "The Headmaster" that was the one I started writing fan fiction with and is the only one to date not finished. This story has been posted in German under the Name "Der Kreis". So if I loose the energy to translate later you can read it anyway (well if you know German). I do have the start to the sequel of this one on paper, but not more then a few chapters. I dunno, I hope inspiration will come back to me as I go.

HAVE FUN!!

Prologue – The Ritual

In a room lighted by candles stood five cloaked figures. The sun outside was nearly gone and on the horizon one could just make out the first silvery tinkle of the coming full moon.

In the middle of the room stood a goblet filled with clear water. The candles seemed to be laid out in a special order.  
One of the five compared their pattern with a drawing in an ancient book.

The man, who put the book aside shortly after, was still very young. Only about twenty years of age. He was tall, had black spiky hair and ice-gray eyes. Sirius Black was very popular with the girls. He was handsome, heir of a rich and famous family, charming and he had a slightly mysterious air around him. But at the moment he had other things on his mind. His best friends were here with him tonight. One of them had only little time left. And all of their lives were in his hands.

"We should be starting," he said into the silence.

Another young man, pale and shaking, looked out of the window with fear.  
"Do you really want to do this? It is still time for you to go."  
Remus was hardly able to stand straight anymore. His usually brown eyes had started to turn dangerously yellow.

"We will try," said James, the third tall man in the room, confidently. James had round glasses on his nose and his short hair stood stubbornly in all directions.

His wife Lily was standing next to him and she gave Remus a genuine smile. "We came this far, nobody will back out now."

This just seemed to occur the last of the five. Peter was short, rather fat and seemed to be destined to become prematurely bald. The thought, not to be able to stop with what they were about to do made him shrink even further. But none of the others realized his doubt.

They all watched Sirius approach the goblet. The others followed more or less hesitant. They had claimed their positions for the Ritual they were about to perform.

"You all know what to say? Remember it has to be said loud and clear and don't get mixed up."

His friends nodded in concentration.

Sirius stepped out of the circle that they had formed, even closer to the goblet. From a leather holster beneath his cloak he took a small dagger and made a cut in the palm of his hand. It hardly even hurt. Sirius was used to worse injuries. He made sure on how much of his blood was falling into the goblet. When he had counted seven drops he withdrew his hand. The water was clear as if the blood never touched its surface.

"In this night I give myself into the hands of fate. I will guard the circle with my life. The secrets of the circle are ours and only the circle can decide to reveal them. A family for Remus."

The water inside the goblet seemed to glow brightly for a moment when Sirius finished talking. Then he stepped back into the circle and handed the dagger to James with a gesture they had practiced a thousand times.  
Without hesitation he stepped forward and let the same amount of his own blood fall into the water.

"In this night I give myself into the hands of fate. I will guard the circle with my life. The secrets of the circle are ours and only the circle can decide to speak them. Friendship for Remus."

With exactly the same movement Sirius had used he handed the dagger over to Peter after he had rejoined the circle.

Peter was calmer as they had expected. Now that it counted, he was ready. He vowed as well:  
"In this night I give myself into the hands of fate. I will guard the circle with my life. The secrets of the circle are ours and only the circle can decide to tell them. Trust for Remus."

Every new vow seemed to make the glow of the water brighter.

Lily was next. The woman with the red hair copied her husband and his friends:  
"In this night I give myself into the hands of fate. I will guard the circle with my life. The secrets of the circle are ours and only the circle can decide to share them. A life for Remus."

She handed the dagger to Remus. His eyes were completely yellow by now and he nearly missed out because of the fight he had to endure to remain in his human body. When his blood touched the water it glowed vivid red.

"In this night I give myself into the hands of fate. I will guard the circle with my life. The secrets of the circle are ours and only the circle can decide to show them. A pack for the wolf."

Remus stepped back. The dagger fell loudly on the stone floor. He still managed to hold the wolf inside though the moon had nearly risen from behind the mountains.

Sirius took the goblet and drank, James followed. Peter was next and then Lily. Remus had to be held up by Sirius and James so Lily could give him his share.

The Ritual was over.

Now it was time to wait what happened.

They all knew their friend would now turn into a fierce werewolf. The three men had witnessed this quite often, in their animagus forms. Lily saw it for the first time.

She hoped that it would be all right. Prayed for James and his friends, Remus whose life was in such danger and for hers and James unborn child that Remus didn't know of yet.

His usually sharp senses had fooled him lately. His body couldn't cope anymore with the monthly transformations. He was a werewolf for too long. His life was over. This ritual was a last attempt to help him. In theory it was supposed to give the wolf a human pack and Remus strength and a longer life.

Sirius, who had grown up with the Dark Arts because of his family, had come across this ancient ritual and had carefully redesigned it for their purpose.

Nobody could possibly know beforehand if it worked, but they were soon to find out…


	2. 1 The Inspector

1) The Inspector

Remus Lupin watched the ten year old Harry demonstrating his flying skills on his Nimbus 1000 that he had gotten for his birthday last month.

Regretfully he couldn't fly very high, just about the height of the hedge around the yard because of the neighbourhood that consisted almost entirely of Muggles, almost. Their neighbour on the left was a wizard named Sebastian Creek. He had moved next door because he had the task of watching Harry and Remus and to be with the boy at the nights of the full moon in the name of the Ministry of Magic.

That had been five years ago and the Inspector from the Ministry had become a good friend. But he could never replace Sirius. Sirius was the only point that the two men were arguing about. Sebastian was not convinced at all that Sirius was innocent.

Remus on the other hand knew that an innocent man was in Askaban at the non-existent mercy of the Dementors.

"You don't look very good. Were you with him yesterday?" Sebastian asked Remus who stood beside him carefully drinking his tea one sip at a time. He was always very concerned when the friend went into the wizarding prison. The Visitors where not well separated from the Dementors. The affect on the werewolf was very strong. After some time, when they knew each other better Remus admitted that he was plagued by the same dream every time he returned.

_Nine_ _years _ago _in the night of Halloween when they found Lily and James dead in the ruins of their home. He would never forget their faces, the horror in their lifeless eyes. Sirius had screamed from anger and pain, it broke Remus' heart. The werewolf needed all his strength to hold Sirius back on going after the traitor right away._

_If it wasn't for Harry, that had survived with only a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead, Remus would have lost the fight. Just in the moment Sirius tried to escape from his friend with the help of his wand they heard the cries of the baby and found him in the rubble of his bed._

_Shocked Sirius had picked up his godson and the child had burrowed its face deep into the man's robes. For a moment they silently looked at each other, the eerie green glow of the Dark Mark above them until Remus found his voice._

_"Take Harry to my place and stay there. I will sort this out. Do you understand? Take Harry to safety!"_

_Sirius just nodded and disapparated before the Ministry or Dumbledore knew what had happened._

_Harry had distracted Sirius from his anger. When Remus and Dumbledore arrived Harry was asleep on the couch with Sirius robes as his blanket.  
Sirius stood at the window staring out into the dawning morning.  
Remus approached his best friend carefully. There had been no reaction whatsoever when the two men appeared._

_"It is my fault," whispered Sirius. "They are dead and it is my fault."_

_Remus took hold of Sirius shoulder, he turned his friend around and hugged him. Then they both cried, for Lily, James, Harry that was an orphan now and for Peter, the traitor, who had been their friend and the pain that Voldemort and the Deatheaters brought to the wizarding world.  
_

"Remus, I asked you something." The Werewolf snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes." He had to swallow hard. "It was horrible, like every time. He is not crazy, like the others that have been in there for so long. But I have to get him out of his shell. It takes to much time for him to understand that Harry is alive and with me. It costs too much time."

_Sirius looked at him with large eyes. He was thin and dirty. There was no sparkle in his eyes but in just the one moment when he realised, really understood what Remus had tried to tell him, the werewolf thought he saw the old Sirius there for a second._

"Askaban changes everyone, Remus. Only because he doesn't react like the other prisoners, doesn't mean he isn't mental. I do not understand why you are doing this, he betrayed you!"

"He didn't. He is innocent!" Remus said with determination.

The old argument.

_When Sebastian Creek, newest addition to the Department for the supervision of Magical Beasts, got the task to observe the werewolf and Harry Potter he was not sure what to expect. How was he supposed to deal with someone like that?_

_He was as prejudiced to these creatures as almost every other wizard._

_He stood in front of the gate and tried to remember what he knew from the ministry files and the newspapers._

_Remus Lupin – registered werewolf No. 776 523 893 (infected aged five)  
_

_- invited to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry on behalf of the Headmaster Albus Wulfric Dumbledore. **Inconspicuous.**_

_- close friendship with James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. **Inconspicuous.**_

_- Graduation from Hogwarts under the best ten (Graduation register: 536487). **Inconspicuous.**_

_- Tested like all lycans for ties to You-Know-Who. **Inconspicuous.**_

_- Numerous Jobs ( Inventory 645). **Inconspicuous.**_

_- Together with Godfather Sirius Black as a guardian for the orphan Harry Potter (Process No. 746487-7457/54). **Under Ministry surveillance.**  
_

_- 1985 Harry Potter taken out of his care because of suspicion to be part of the murder plot against Peter Pettigrew. **Under Ministry surveillance.**  
_

_- The child Harry Potter was given back in his care after a number of processes (case 74657/65 – 74660/3) reason: Mistreatment in the house of the blood relatives Mr. and Mrs Dursley ( Mrs. Petunia Dursley, nee Evans, Status: Muggle, sister of the deceased Lily Potter, nee Evans) observed by a human witness. _**_Under strict Ministry surveillance._**

**_  
_**

_A Werewolf trying to get the responsibility of a human boy and then The-Boy-Who-Lived above all. The outcry in the community had been incredible when the petition was finally granted. The wizarding world was unaware what really had happened to the child._

_Sebastian Creek had played his first encounter with the werewolf in his head over and over again but he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had. He was prepared for the worst when he rang the doorbell. The house seemed clean, the garden not overly so but someone obviously tried to keep the worst weeds in check by the state of a half full bucket and a spade in one corner._

_The sound of footsteps made Sebastian's heart jump in fear and he saw the door opening a bit. Whatever he had imagined of the werewolf it wasn't something so 'human'._

_"What did you expect, a monster?" asked Remus Lupin with a raised eyebrow when he opened the door all the way. Sebastian didn't know what to answer. Lupin had him confused._

_"Don't worry about it, you're not the first. Come in! Dinner will be ready soon."_

_Sebastian hesitated first but then followed the man…, wolf…, whatever inside._

The house was pretty ordinary. Only the trained eye would catch sight of the one or other wizard appliance.  
There was a pot of Floo- Powder on the mantelpiece; the reading lights had no connection to the electric system, an unusual amount of candles throughout the house and an odd radio above the sink.  
A Muggle would never notice. Harry should grow up knowing about the wizarding world but not be part of it. He would not be able to grow up normally because he was so famous.

_Fresh vegetables boiled in a couple of pots on the stove, the table was set for three._

_"Will you join us?" Lupin asked._

_"That would be nice, I am not organised yet"_

_The werewolf showed him were to sit and turned his attention to the food. After he had put the pots on the table he went to leave the kitchen but turned around halfway._

_"I am going to get Harry, now. He hasn't spoken since he is back here and if someone other than me touches him he panics. I wish you'd known him before. That is not the Harry you took away from us. I can only hope that he is not completely lost."_


	3. 2 Harry Potter

2) Harry Potter

_The Inspector heard Lupins voice.How often did Sebastian hear these three words in the years gone by? He had stopped counting._

_"Come on Harry, dinner is ready, and the visitor I told you about is here."  
When the werewolf re-entered the kitchen he had a small boy with him._

_Nearly six years old as Creek knew from the files. The black hair stood stubbornly in all directions, hidden behind round glasses were incredible green eyes and under the messy fringe the famous lightning bolt scar could be seen. He was very pale and had his eyes directed at the floor like someone who was going to be punished for something. The boy did not look up when the inspector crouched down in front of him and offered his hand._

_"Hi Harry, I am Sebastian."_

_The boy tensed visibly and Lupin directed him to his seat._

_Harry moved like a robot, not too much and never without being asked to._

_The two adults sat down as well. Lupin put some food on the little boys' plate, but Harry didn't start. He just stared expressionless. Lupin bent over to him._

_"You can eat that, Harry, really." The boy looked up at Lupin for the first time. He didn't seem to believe what he heard. Lupin nodded and Harry finally took the fork to carefully start eating._

_The inspector had the impression that the boy did not even realise how good the meal was. He emptied his plate with a look as if it was some medicine only so he wouldn't starve.  
The sleeve of his shirt had moved and Sebastian could see a much to thin arm. Could eight month with his relatives really do so much damage?_

_Creek forced himself to keep eating, all of a sudden he had lost his appetite. But Mr. Lupins cooking was not the reason._

_"This is really nice, do you always cook yourself?" he asked to break the silence._

_"After Lily and James died we didn't go out very much. Sirius insisted on something healthy every day, but since he had no skill in cooking I had to learn. It was fun after a while."_

_"Sirius Black?" asked Creek redundantly. He didn't expect the name being spoken in this house._

_"Of course." Lupin looked irritated for a second then he understood and stated: "Sirius is innocent."  
_

As viciously as Remus had fought to get Harry back, he fought for Sirius Black.  
He desperately wanted to force a trial or at least a formal hearing under the influence of the Truce-Serum. But nothing, no chance at all.  
Even Albus Dumbledore, the person who had normally such a big influence on Remus couldn't keep him from trying. The Headmaster didn't believe in Sirius innocence, but he was a fair man and at the beginning he had supported Remus in the request for a trial. But again and again it was overruled and his lack of enthusiasm hurt Remus deeply.  
Neither Dumbledore nor anyone else believed that the werewolf knew that Sirius hadn't left the house that night.

Remus was absolutely sure. Sirius had been with him the entire night in his Animagus form. But he couldn't reveal the secret of the Marauders, he had made a pledge.  
Harry had been asleep that night, guarded by ancient spells that would call Sirius. But he had stayed with Moony that night.  
Sirius had not been in London when Peter was murdered.

Peter had been made a hero. They couldn't find more than a finger. Innocent, on the run for so many years and in the end murdered, by the Potters true traitor. How could have Black fooled them all into thinking little Peter had been the secret keeper?

"Harry, come down, it is late!"

Harry risked a small flip, turned his broomstick around and landed directly in front of them. A real Harry – landing it was. He jumped off in midair and held his broom.

Remus groaned. "One day you'll break something."

"Moony you spoilsport, I wasn't that fast!"

With that he disappeared laughing into the house, the broom in his hand. One could hear him easily stomping up the stairs. Nothing like the shy, terrified child that he had been when Sebastian met him for the first time.

_Lupin got up when they had emptied their plates and seemed improbable that Harry would eat more. He put ice cream in little bowels and a helping in front of everyone.  
Harry didn't touch his._

_"Don't you like ice cream?" Mr. Creek asked carefully._

_No reaction. Did the kid hear him at all? He reached over the table when Harry leapt of his seat in panic and knocked the bowl of ice cream down in the process.  
The little boy stared fearfully at the stranger.  
Then he looked at the broken bowl and started shaking.  
Lupin scolded the inspector silently and crouched down in front of Harry._

_"It is not so bad, just ice cream."_

_The boy didn't move, just watched the melting ice. Lupin sighed, took his wand, whispered "Reparo" and "Scorcify" and the bowl stood there without a crack, but of course without ice cream._

_"Look Harry, all mended. Do you want another ice cream?"_

_When the werewolf couldn't even get a look out of the boy his face grew dark and hopeless for a moment. Sebastian Creek nearly felt sorry for him.  
Lupin pushed the fringe of the boys' forehead and kissed him like a father would. Then he scooped up the little boy and carried him out._

_Sebastian Creek followed them into Harry's room. The bookshelves and the toy box were empty. On the table was a big heap of new toys that hadn't been touched._

_The walls were lined with children's paintings and photographs The Inspector looked at them while Lupin changed the unresponsive boy and put him to bed._

_There were baby photos, photos of the parents, a portrait of the friends together in Hogwarts, an approximately three year old Harry riding on a great big dog that resembled a Grim. Personally Creek would have never let a dog like that close to a child. But Lupin sood close by and watched grinning how the little boy tried to make the dog move.  
Who took the picture? Probably Black._

_Lupin cleared his throat and pointed to the door.  
With a last look to one of the paintings, that showed how two people, a man and a woman disappeared in a green light, the Inspector followed the werewolf outside._

A tiny little review, please?


	4. 3 Full Moon

3) Full Moon

_Creek heard a rustle in the hallway. He held his breath.  
Over the day he had gotten more and more nervous. Though he had known Remus Lupin and Harry Potter for a while now he was scared of this night.  
What if everything wasn't so secure?  
What if the werewolf was able to break through the security charms?  
What should a Ministry employee do against a fully grown werewolf?  
True, he had had training to be prepared but he was sure he would just stand thunderstruck, unable to defend himself or Harry._

_His wand ready he crept to the door and very carefully looked into the dimly lit corridor. Almost immediately he pocketed the wand. It was just the little boy. Curled up in front of the security door like a kitten.  
When Sebastian Creek knelt down beside him Harry looked up fearful. As if Sebastian was the werewolf._

"_You cannot stay here, Harry. It is cold, you will get sick."  
Hesitantly Harry pointed at the door where Remus Lupin had disappeared behind this afternoon.  
"You can't see him, not tonight. It is dangerous."  
Tears welled up in the boy's eyes and Sebastian cursed himself __inside. Why wasn't he as capable when it came to sooth the boy as Lupin was?_

_Harry pointed again at the door: "Moony."_

_The Inspector was shocked. The child had spoken! What was he to do? If he made the wrong decision now, how would that affect the child?"_

_"Harry, listen. I cannot let you go in there and you know that. But I have another idea. Why don't you move a bit to the side and I will show you."_

_The boy looked at him in surprise the head lightly tilted to the side. He seemed to debate with himself if Sebastian was to be trusted. Then, ever so slowly he got up and stepped back.  
Sebastian drew his wand and conjured a warm, comfortable bed for Harry and a large comfy chair for himself._

_"You can sleep here. It is as close to Lup… Moony as possible."__ever again._

_He had to get his act together in front of the kid, let go of his own prejustice and fear or he would never trust anyone_

_"I will sit here in the chair and watch over you, okay?"_

_Harry stared at the bed that had appeared out of thin air and then he looked at Sebastian with a hint of a smile on his lips. With a wave of his wand Sebastian extinguished the candles exept one as Harry climbed into bed._

_'Just this once' Sebastian thought before he fell asleep._

_In the morning he was awoken by a delighted scream. Lupin had the boy in his arms though he looked like he would collapse anytime now he had the child embraced in a tight hug.  
"Hey little one, did your puppy-face work?" He shot a grin to the Inspector._

_"Just this once." Sebastian tried to argue but Lupin smiled knowingly_

Of course Remus had been right, it never ended there. It was a monthly routine by now.  
Sebastian needn't look at the calendar anymore when the full moon would approach. He could read the signs that Remus unwillingly sent out. He would be nervous and absent minded and when he was angered he became aggressive. Never against Harry but everyone else. Harry was the child that Remus would never be aloud to have himself or his "Cup" like he called him.  
Harry knew everything that had happened to him. Remus had insisted he'd know though the Ministry didn't like it.  
Sebastian had just retreated to his own home when the topic came up and let Remus handle it as he saw fit, like he would usually do. His trust in Remus Lupin was strong and Sebastian thought his job very unnecessary except for full moon. If there hadn't been the thing with Black. Remus was pigheaded about it and it was not good for him.  
Sebastian thought about it when he let Harry's current favourite bed appear. In Griffindor colours red and gold.

"Sleep well Harry, and soon. You've got school tomorrow."

Remus said when he opened the door for the room. Harry hugged Remus. He didn't say 'Goodnight' because he knew it would be a horrible night for his surrogate father. Sebastian charmed the doors secure after they parted.

"You heard it, hop into bed."

"Oh, Sebastin, please! Half an hour!" Man this puppy-face again.

"No, Harry. Remember the math – test tomorrow."

Grudgingly Harry obeyed. Usually he liked school. It was just not easy going without knowing if Remus was all right. Harry was always really worried if he had to wait for the afternoon to see for himself.

Harry went to a Muggle – School in the neighbourhood. He was not isolated from the outside world, but dealing with the wizarding community would have been to much for the still oversensitive child. Harry seemed to be normal, but the internal scars he had from staying at the Dursleys would probably never fade entirely. If one didn't tell him to he would just forget to eat and when he was stressed he wouldn't hold his food what then would stress him again.

"Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so strange when Moony goes to see Sirius?" Ah, the boy had listened into their conversation this afternoon, that explained the meagre portion of dinner tonight.

"I don't like him putting an effort into something not worth it." Oh dear wrong choice of words.

"So Sirius is not worth it?"

Now say nothing wrong. "You know that I don't believe in his innocence."

Silence.

"Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Moony would take a picture for Sirius next time?"

"I don't think that is aloud." Wrong choice, again.

"But you can ask him. What did you draw." Try a distraction.

"Padfoot."

The dog, again? Sebasian rolled his eyes in the dark.

"Are the Dementors really that bad?"

"They are, the prisoners go crazy becorse of them."

"Not Sirius."

"Seems like it."

"Why not?"

"I really don't know. Now sleep, please."

Harry sighed and rolled over to face the wall. In the room next to them was Moony and he was all alone. He missed Sirius, Padfoot should be with him like he was supposed to. The only thing that Remus and Harry could never tell Sebastian was that the friends had been Animagi. And this secret could have been Sirius rescue. But he couldn't without Peters okay. They would betray the ritual, the pack, and they had no idea of the consequences.

Harry couldn't quite remember his godfather. The only clear memory he had was the worst.

_Harry woke up because the sounds in the house had changed. Was that someone apparating? But who, it was dark outside?  
The little boy had climbed out of his bed curiously. Moonys' and Padfoods' beds were empty there was light in the living room downstairs. He could hear voices, strange and angry voices.  
Harry crept down the stairs. Usually Moony would catch him immediately but tonight he was preoccupied. There were men with their wands drawn at him and Padfoot. Harry listened through the crack between the double doors.  
"So you try to tell me you know that Black was here last night?"  
"Yes."  
"And pray tell me how you know that? You wouldn't really have been in the right… situation to know who was here and who hasn't.  
"Psst." Said Sirius and saw all the wands dart in his direction. He raised his hands in a defeated way but they didn't relax. He tried to explain: "You are going to wake up Harry."  
"To late." Said Remus staring at the doors.He couldn't even say 'Goodbye' to them. Harry had cried, shouted, kicked but they had taken him and his belongings and left him at his only living relatives. With people that he didn't know, he didn't want to be with. To people that didn't want him._

Thanks for the reviews! The next chapter will take a while, had no time on the weekend.


	5. 4 Azkaban

4) Azkaban

4) Azkaban

The boat that took Remus closer to the horrifying island rocked slightly when the guard changed his footing.  
Remus had to concentrate to not throw up into the black water.  
He was used to boat trips but the thought of Askaban itself made his insides squirm.  
The grey towers were housing stone Gargoyles whose eyes were following every move.  
With ever second the influence of the Dementors got stronger.  
Of course Remus wasn't aloud to bring his wand. But he wished he was.  
The creatures were ordered to another part of the prison when there were visitors.  
But there were so many of them that the damp walls seamed to have the same effect as the Dementors them self.

More than once Remus had collapsed while visiting.  
The cottage near the landing didn't see a lot of visitors.  
Most of the inmates had been given up by their families a long time ago.  
Only a few regularly crossed the dark water.

Remus was searched like every time. But was it luck or was it because Remus came that often, the ward didn't discover the picture in between the papers.  
How could he have promised the boy Sirius would get it?  
What kind of risk for a picture?  
But it was important for Harry and for him Remus would do anything.

_Remus had been sitting in his study. He was reading but he couldn't make sense of the words. In his mind he already prepared himself for Askaban._

"Remus?" Harry had come in.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can you do me a favour, please?"

"I can only answer this once I know the favour."

Harry stepped closer to the overflowing desk that Remus was sitting behind.  
He was insecure for a moment. Then he put the paper ha had been hiding behind his back in front of Remus.

"Would you give this to Sirius?"

Remus didn't have to look very closely to see what his cup had drawn. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. With a scratchy voice he remarked: "You have caught Padfoot well."

"Please, Remus." The little boy looked up to him with pleading eyes but Remus shook his head.

"It's not aloud, Harry. I am not to bring anything personal. Only documents used for the defence ."

The Werewolf had gotten up and rounded the table as Harrys head was lowered.  
He made the child look at him.

"It is to dangerous, Harry."

The green eyes were full of tears.

"Please," he had whispered.

  
The corridors that were underground in this section seamed endless. The lighting was bad and the feeling to never bee able to be happy again lay heavy on every visitor. Sometimes one was able to hear muffled voices from behind the thick doors. Sometimes there were screams for mercy, some were pleading for death.

Remus knew there was a door were no one screamed behind. Soulless bodies, without hope, without memories, sentenced to a life without any sense.  
He knew Sirius had only gotten by this fate because of the fact that he had never been questioned under the truth serum.

The heavy iron door of Sirius high security cell was opened. The warden closed the door. It made Remus shiver.  
Sirius sat in a corner. The complete lack of reaction showed Remus already that today he wouldn't get anywhere.  
The more Sirius was under the influence of the Dementors the days before his visit the longer it took Remus to get him out of the shell he had build around his soul.

Just like one of the kissed prisoners he was staring at nothing.  
The only movement were his fingers scratching over the stone floor.  
Remus asked himself for the hundreds time what was keeping his friend upright.  
What was so horrible and what gave him so much strength at the same time to keep his mind?  
Remus kneeled next to Sirius and waited.  
Then, as the breathing of the prisoner got calmer and the scratching stopped Remus started talking: "Hey, Sirius."  
A slight movement of the head as if he had to remember it was his name that was spoken.

"It's me, Moony."

"Moony?" it was barely more then a wisper.

"Yes," silence.

"I'am so sorry, Moony, so sorry," he began rocking like a child.

"Sirius, stop that!" Remus caught Sirius by the shoulder and made him look up.  
Through the thin fabric of the shirt Remus could make out how thin Sirius was.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Harry, gone,…forever." Sirius started shaking and crying. Remus hugged him and used the contact to hide the picture in his friends shirt.  
Hopefully Sirius would find it.

The warden at the door cleared hit throat in annoyance

"I know."

"Than don't do that!"

Remus backed up and could only wait until Sirius was back in control.

"Sirius?" Slowly the prisoner lifted his head. His eyes where so lifeless.

"Remember, Sirius! I told you. Harry is with me, he is save."

But Sirius didn't react. Remus wasn't sure if his friend heard him at all.  
He waited for a little while and looked sadly at the man.  
Remus shook his head, there was nothing he could do today.

But Sirius had the picture and maybe, just maybe it would help somehow.

Some days later a great black dog dragged itself out of the cold water and collapsed in the sand. Behind him far out in the ocean there was the Prison-Island that he had escaped from. At the moment he had no energy to flee any further.  
A search party had gone by, but for the wizards it had just been another dead animal on the dreaded coast of Askaban.  
Not unusual.  
It was more important to find the escaped prisoner.  
None before had made it this far.

After a while the dog moved.  
Slowly, with heavy limps and then… he changed into Sirius Black.  
Almost immediately he fanatically searched for a piece of paper that the dog had carried to shore like something precious.  
He found it, tumbled to the close forest and sat with his back leaning against a tree.  
He held the paper tightly.  
It was a picture, Harry had drawn it for him, his Harry!

He had to see him!

_The day Remus visited him he hadn't discovered the piece of paper.  
Later, the prisoner had long lost all feeling for time, the food arrived.  
His thoughts were almost clear, the Dementors must have had a new prisoner to torture.  
They liked the new once better, more happy thoughts.  
Sirius got up and did his business in another corner of the cell.  
Not that it mattered much.  
He knew he was filthy and stank, but it was the only thing that still showed him he had any sanity left.  
Sadly he shook his head and moved his hand over his face.  
At that moment he discovered a white sheet of paper in the sleeve of the shirt.  
He stopped the movement and stared at it for a moment.  
Curious he seated himself in his sitting corner, made sure no one was close to his door and unfolded the paper.  
Slowly, very slowly his memory returned.  
Remus had been here, not to long ago.  
From the paper a big black dog was staring at him.  
Sirius stared back.  
It reminded him of something, but what?  
There was writing under the picture.  
How long was it since he read anything?_

Harry Potter, 10 years " Padfoot"

Sirius couldn't turn his eyes away, he had to read the few words again and again.  
Then he sank boneless down the wall.  
Harry had drawn Padfoot.  
His Harry! Padfoot was he!  
Not much later the Dementors returned.  
But they couldn't take Harry away from him anymore.  
They couldn't take the memory of the little baby in the burnt down house, dead friends, treachery.  
And never again he would forget Padfoot who only existed because something bad had happened.

The message of the escape had reached the house in London earlier then the Daily Prophet could warn the public.  
Aurors had shown up to look for him and they had nearly arrested Remus, but Sebastian stop them.  
Harry and Remus couldn't stop grinning the whole day.  
It made Sebastian nervous.  
He was scared that Sirius Black would show up suddenly.  
Black, the murderer, the traitor but also Harry's godfather and Remus' best friend.  
What, by Merlin, made them trust Black so unconditionally?

Later Remus got worried.  
The escape made there case much more difficult. If the Aurors found Sirius he would receive the kiss before he could even say "innocent".  
He had to prove Sirius innocence and that meant he had to find Peter.  
This had been impossible in the past.  
But he had to try, and he had to try alone. There would be no support from either Sebastian or Dumbledore.  
He was alone on a cold trail of a rat under thousands.

Harry new nothing of Remus worries.  
He was much to excited .  
Would Sirius show up?  
Sirius was a character of many of his childhood stories.  
Of course Remus had told him all about his parent as well but Lily and James were dead and nothing would bring them back.  
Sirius was close. He was free.  
Sirius was in Harry's opinion the only one that knew how he felt.  
The only one that could imagine what he had been through with his relatives.  
The only one who could say, without a lie: "I understand"


	6. 5 The Rat

5) The Rat

The rat hurried after the man and the child.  
Carefully it used the shadows and stayed in a save distance.  
It didn't think somebody could discover its mission. It looked like a normal rat after all.  
But it would look unusual if somebody saw a rat running after two humans. Even the dumbest Ministry wizard would be suspicious.

Peter Pettigrew was the rats real name, didn't think Sebastian was stupid.  
But the Inspector was not trained for fights against Death-Eaters and Peter saw his chance in this.  
Because of that he had chosen this evening for his plan. Remus was out of town in search for Peter and Creek had picked Harry up alone.  
Pettigrew was just waiting for the right moment.  
For month he had been close by. But he had to be careful not to get too close, if he did Remus would pick up his scent.  
A Death-Eater that had been hiding Peter for a while now had risked to contact Remus to lead him on a false trail.  
At first Peter had thought Sirius escape had ruined his plan but then he was even happy about it.  
Sirius would be the perfect scapegoat for Harry's death.

Peter was smiling.

The death of this child was the only thing to bring his Master back, Peter was sure of that. And he would be rewarded. Of course, after he had been punished for his catastrophic failure.  
The thought made him squeak. He didn't want to think about it.  
He had given his finger to prove his loyalty, he had tricked them all and brought Sirius to Askaban.

Now was the time, the place was perfect. Pettigrew crept closer.

Sebastian and Harry were unusually late tonight. But Harry and Roger had been in the middle of a game when Sebastian came to pick him up. He had taken the coffee invitation and talked with Rogers mum.  
They had to hurry, Remus would call soon through the Floo, he did that every night.

Harry talked about his day.

"… and we had stew for Dinner and I ate my whole plate, like I promised…"

"You didn't say you would eat your plate as well," Sebastian joked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I emptied it."

Sebastian laughed. It was good Harry was eating so well at the moment. He was now nearly as tall as the other boys his age and though he was still pale and a bit shy he was healthier then ever.

"But maybe someone should invent eatable plates, it saves doing the dishes," Harry said, he didn't like that particular task.

' But then one would have to eat the plate as well, not only the contents,' Harry thought.

Maybe it wasn't right for him.  
While he was thinking about it he had stayed a bit behind Sebastian.

'And how would you cut anything on an eatable plate? Magic!' Harry was grinning. 'Only magic can do that.'

He had stopped now. Sebastian a good bit away from him.

"Come on, Harry! Remus will be waiting by now!"

"The Werewolf can wait forever," it whispered behind Harry and before he could turn around a hex had brought him to the ground.

Sebastian heard something happening and turned and knew already he couldn't reach Harry in time. The attacker had already drawn a knife and was about to stab the child.

Suddenly a big black dog jumped out from behind some trashcans. He threw the man of the boy and was now standing between the attacker and Harry.

Sebastian hurried to the boy, thankfully he could feel a pulse and couldn't find an injury.

Sebastian didn't know if the dog would turn on them, for the moment he was staring at the little, dirty wizard that had tried to kill Harry.

What happened now Sebastian couldn't explain. Had the dog hurt the man? Were his teeth poisonous? The man was suddenly gripping his head and screamed, screamed as if under a spell.

Peter didn't expect it. He was thrown off Harry and the next moment his head seamed to explode! Every heartbeat was painfully loud in his ears. He couldn't see from the pain. As he collapsed and life left him the last picture in his mind was the glowing water in an ancient goblet.

Then everything was silent.

Sebastian realised that the dog had come closer and stared at them. He knew this dog, had seen the pictures, heard Remus stories. Had the dog just then saved Harry's life?

"I…I will make sure Harry is save, Padfoot."

The dog bent his head. The grey eyes were staring into Sebastians soul. Then the Grim disappeared into an ally as the noise of apparating announced the arrival of Aurors.

"What happened?" A black Auror stood in the place the dog had left.

"He attacked Harry and then… he started screaming and collapsed… is he dead?" Sebastian avoided saying anything about the dog, who would believe him?

Another Auror went over to the still form and turned him around.

Peters face was caught in extreme pain. But still one could easily recognise the man that had been hailed a hero a few years back. The pictures of him had been in the papers again after the escape from Askaban.

Right there and then everyone knew that Sirius Black was innocent.


	7. 6 Padfoots Corner

6)

6) Padfoots Corner

Sirius Black innocent!

The assassination attempt on Harry Potter yesterday brought forth some shocking news, Sirius Black is and has always been innocent of the crimes he was imprisoned for.  
The corps was identified by the Ministry as Peter Pettigrew without any doubt. In an emergency meeting the Wizardgarmont cleared Sirius Black. He is going to be given a hefty sum for his unlawful imprisonment on top of the inheritance of the Black family since his mother died recently.  
"The Daily Prophet" hopes that the rumors are true and Mr. Black is still sane and turns up healthy.

"I hope that as well, Remus." Dumbledore put the paper down.

Remus had hurried back home when he couldn't reach Sebastian. Luckily Harry was all right. After a dose of sleeping potion and a good breakfast Harry was fine.

"I am absolutely sure," Remus, Sebastian and Harry sat in Dumbledores office, "and here is a good place to start searching."

"Why do you think Sirius might be here?"

"The school has always been his true home. I know he is not in the castle but I would like to take a closer look at the grounds."

"How do you know he is not in the school?" Sebastian took the words right out of the Headmasters mouth.  
But they didn't get an answer. Remus just smiled and Harry saw how Moony patted the piece of paper in his pocket. That was the Marauders Map and for the others it just looked like a bit of parchment.

They had searched all day when they finally reached the Shrieking Shack.  
Sebastian was shocked about the state it was in. Remus had told him about the transformations but he hadn't known how brutal the wolf could be.

Remus knew immediately that Sirius had been there. Not only was his scent all over but pinned on the wall was a piece of paper. Dirty and torn, but clearly the picture Remus had given him in Askaban.

Moony knew were to look now.

Remus and his friends had known the grounds of Hogwarts better then the Headmaster. How they managed to get by the dangerous creatures unharmed and undetected was still puzzling Dumbledore as he followed Remus who had taken a path he was not familiar with.

Sebastian stalked after the Headmaster, wand drawn he was glaring angrily at the wilderness that grew steadily thicker.

Harry didn't seem to know any fear. He had no eye for their surroundings as he followed Remus to the man that meant so much to them.

Sebastian had never understood their tight friendship, he had suspected once that Remus and Black were…well… . But no, Remus had laughed himself silly when asked. No. Remus isolation had always had the one reason, his lycanthropy, and that's why he was always close to the few friends he had.

'How, by Merlin, were they supposed to find the man in this forest?' Sebastian was wondering from time to time.

"Remus, where are you leading us? Why are you so sure he is still here?" asked Dumbledore when they reached a small clearing.

"The picture in the Shack was a clue for me. I am the last one who knows about this place, he wants to make sure I am the one who finds him. We saw the Grim here for the first time. This place is called Padfoots Corner for that reason."

"The dog? You had the dog from the forbidden forest?" Sebastian stared at Remus. A grin spread over the werewolves face. Then he turned his face and called into his forest:

"Sirius! Peter is dead, you are free! Come on Padfoot!"

Why was he calling for the dog now?

"Sirius?"

Before Sebastian cold stop him Harry had stepped up.

"Padfoot?" he asked into the bush.

There was the sound of breaking twigs and slowly a massive shadow stepped out of the bushes.

Remus escaped a relieved sigh when he saw the dog.  
Dumbledore shook his head and murmured something like: " …should have known…", while Harry went and hugged the dog.

In just this moment the dog turned into Sirius Black! An Animagus!

The man was horribly thin, hardly looked like he had on the pictures. He held Harry tight and was whispering to him.

Remus knelt down by them.

"Come on, lets go."

"He is really dead?"

"He is."

Sirius had problems standing up with Harry in his arms. "Good."

Harry had fallen asleep in Sirius arms when they had entered Dumbledores office and Sirius didn't want to put him on a couch.  
Remus had told their story with Sirius' help.  
Dumbledore was shocked, he was asking himself just how much dark magic Sirius had learned from his evil family?

"I hadn't thought you would ever use this kind of magic."

"I hadn't up to that point," Harry shifted a bit but didn't wake, "we couldn't let Remus die, it was our last chance. It proved to me that magic is only as dark or light as the one casting it."

"If I heard someone else say that I would be concerned." Dumbledore smiled about the way Sirius was holding Harry.

"James aloud Lily to participate knowing she was pregnant?"

"And I was really angry that they hadn't told me before," said Remus.

"You wouldn't have done it if you had known", Sirius returned before continuing. "James laughed him in the face and told him it was their decision."

"The Ritual explains a lot. Peters death for example when he attacked Harry. He betrayed the circle. And why Remus was sure that Sirius was innocent. Even if Sirius hadn't been with him he couldn't have killed Peter without dieing as well. And it explains why Remus couldn't tell us about Padfoot."

Dumbledore kept talking: "Peter must have been in horrible pain in his last moments. The ritual had joined your blood. Peter had broken the circle and the circle punished him."

"What happened exactly, I mean, how did he die?" asked Sebastian. Sirius wasn't really interested. He looked at the sleeping form of his Godchild and only listened partly to the conversation.

"We will probably never really find out. What killed Peter could probably best be described as a Cruciatus."

"The Cruciatus doesn't kill," Sebastian exclaimed.

"It does, if it is strong enough." Sirius finally said. "What I do not understand is how Peter could betray James and Lily." Sirius stared out of the window.

Dumbledore thought about it for a while before he answered.

"He just gave Voldemort the address. No magic is without fault. But maybe Peter thought the ritual had failed before and it would again."

"He was wrong about that." Sirius said in an icy tone.


	8. 7 Past

7) Past

7) Past

They had spent the night in private quarters in the castle. Harry had been sleeping peacefully, but Sirius was plagued by nightmares.

Silently, to avoid waking Harry, he had finally gotten up and sat by the fire. Remus, who didn't need much sleep had joined him shortly afterwards.

Sirius had taken a long bath and had hexed his hair back to the usual short look. His nails would grow back and if he kept eating like he had last night he would soon be on a normal healthy weight again. He wouldn't look like a gust of wind could sweep him of his feet, like Harry.  
He didn't know if it was normal in that age, but he had seen how Remus had served Harry and seemed to register every bite. This wasn't right.

"What's wrong with Harry, is he sick?"

Remus was confused for a moment, then he realised what Sirius meant. His interaction with Harry must seem strange for someone who didn't know how long it had taken until Harry had gotten back to being a normal child.

He had known he would have to tell Sirius about it, but he had hoped he had some time before it came up. He sighed, maybe it was better to get it out of the way.

"They gave Harry to Petunia."

Sirius nearly spat out his coffee. "Lily's sister Petunia? The one that hates wizards? The same one who never ever wanted something to do with our kind ever again?"

"Her husband isn't better. Dumbledore thought it was a save place for Harry and the Ministry was all for it, because they are his only living relatives. And they have a son Harry's age. They thought the Dursleys would do all right."

"What happened?"

_Arabella Figg was a Squib. The offspring of a magical family without significant magic of her own.  
For years she had suffered under the hands of her family and had finally moved to Little Whining to live peacefully with her cats apart from the wizarding world.  
It fitted her plans well when an old childhood friend, Albus Dumbledore, asked her a favour. It gave her something to do and her mission wouldn't be too hard.  
She was supposed to have an eye on a child that had been given to the care of her neighbours.  
Of course she had heard about Harry Potter and the scandal about Sirius Black.  
That is why she wasn't concerned when the little boy seemed distraught and unhappy in the first few days. He had been taken away from the family he knew after all and it was not clear the child understood why.  
Week after week she had sent her report to Dumbledore. Harry Potter seemed unhappy and was hardly ever outside. When she went over to visit she couldn't discover anything suspicious. Harry was shy but friendly and tried to please his aunt.  
He even served them tea, like a little servant, how cute!  
Petunia Dursley was not really someone to like very much and Vernon wasn't the friendliest man. The obsession with their son was not normal but Arabella was sure Harry had it better then in an orphanage.  
How wrong she was came out a few month later.  
_

_Arabella Figg hadn't heard anything from Harry for a while probably due to the bad weather.  
The invitations for tea had ceased and when the women met in the grocery store Petunia avoided her.  
Dumbledore had been in contact since he had information that Harry hadn't been to school.  
Even if Arabella couldn't do so much as light a fire with magic she was able to use magical tools. The Headmaster had given her an invisibility cloak and she went to try it out._

_She observed the Dursleys a whole day from a tree in the yard. Not the best place for a woman her age but since she couldn't spot Harry at all she stayed.  
Dinner went without a sign that another child lived in the family. Dudley had been kissed and hugged and given a huge dessert. Then he got bathed and prepared for bed.  
Vernon came back downstairs after he had said goodnight to his son. Arabella saw how he was rummaging in the cupboard under the stairs. When he came back out he had a small boy by the collar. Harry!  
But in what state he was in? Pale, gaunt and dark rings under his eyes. Even from her spot up the tree she could see black marks on arms and around the child's neck.  
Petunia filled a glass of water and gave it to the boy. And he emptied it hastily.  
What happened next Arabella could not understand. Something had made Vernon more than mad. His face had turned purple and his fists were clenched. Harry tried to get away, tried to protect himself pressed into the corner with his arms over his head. But he was helpless against the blows his uncle gave out.  
She had to get help! As fast as her limps let her she climbed down the tree and ran back to her house._

_Albus Dumbledore had hurried to Privet Drive as soon as he got the message. He couldn't believe it! He had trusted Petunia with Harry! He had explained how important Harry was for the future and now this!  
When he arrived the Muggle police had taken the Dursleys away and Dudley had been taken into custody of the proper authorities.  
A group of Ministry workers were taking statements of neighbours and looking for evidence.  
Albus greeted the Head Auror and asked about Harry.  
The Aurors face darkened and he pointed to a door._

_"Seems to be his prison. Dark as hell in there. The boy doesn't come out screams and cries if someone comes close. We thought it would be better if a healer decides what to do."_

_Albus opened the door of the cupboard under the stairs. The lamp from the hallway lit a tiny space, dusty with a dirty blanked on the wooden floor and a stinking pot in the corner. Where the steps overhead reached the floor lay Harry._

_Fearfully he stared at the wizard without recognition._

_"Hey Harry," Albus said quietly, "why don't you come out? It is really save out here now." He tried to reach for the boy. In panic the child tried to hide further under the last step.  
Dumbledore backed away, speaking calming words. He was shocked of the state Harry was in.  
He could remember the old Harry. An open and happy child he had been while he was living with Remus and Sirius.  
_

_The healer was against taking Harry out by force but it was risky to spell him or wait until he lost consciousness. He asked for someone Harry would trust._

_"Remus Lupin."_

_"The werewolf that tries to get custody of the boy?"_

_Dumbledore nodded and looked into the sky worried._

_"The full moon is tonight, I must hurry."_

_Remus had known. He would have given everything to get Harry back, but he had no chance. He felt that something wasn't right.  
The feeling had grown over time. He couldn't even visit the boy! Remus paced the floor. The close full moon had taken hold of him. It was the second time this year he was about to transform too early.  
When Albus turned up he had nearly attacked.  
Dumbledore took him to Privet Drive.  
Remus smelled the fear and the blood even before he saw Harry.  
Without looking at the others he went to the cupboard.  
The healer knew Remus by face and he was shocked when he saw the yellow eyes and heard the uneven breath.  
Without taking an eye of the little boy under the stair Remus gave his wand to Dumbledore._

_"If I cant hold the wolf back, you end this."_

_He kneeled down and crept closer to the whimpering child. Then laid down on the dirty floor and looked into the boy's eyes._

_"Harry, come to me." He held out his hand. Slowly, very slowly the boy took it. The people around were stunned. Carefully he took the child into his arms and got to his feet._

_Remus kept getting weaker._

_The healer gave him a glass with sleeping draught._

_"Harry?" The boy tried to hide deeper in his cloak._

_"You have to drink this for me." The boy shook his head._

_"Please Harry. You will only sleep for a bit, Don't be afraid, I will look out for you."_

_Finally, the child aloud Remus to give the draught to him. With every drop that he gave the boy he lost more control. The child fell asleep quite suddenly.  
Hastily Remus handed the boy to the healer. He was in panic his eyes now completely yellow._

_"Make sure he sleeps until I'm back."_

_Then he fell to his knees. Dumbledore apparated them to the Shrieking Shack and was nearly caught by the angry werewolf before he could close the door.  
Why had Harry gone to Remus so effortlessly?_

_The wolf in the hut knew.  
Harry may not have recognised Remus but he had felt he was part of the pack. And that he would be save with him.  
Moony nearly tore the hut apart that night._

_Dumbledore heard the anger of the wolf and prayed for Remus to still be alive the next day._

_Remus woke in the morning in the ruined shack. He was nearly unharmed.  
He took fresh clothes out of his hiding place and waited for someone to let him out.  
Headmaster Dumbledore had taken the nurse with him to help HaHRemus. They were more than surprised to find him in such good shape._

_"How is Harry?"_

_"He is weak, but he will live. How are you?" The Headmaster had discovered Remus' shaking hands._

_Remus cursed himself for the sign of weakness. He had to be strong, for Harry._

_"That is not important now."_

_The healer was waiting for them. He explained Harry's injuries on their way to the room. Remus could hardly keep the tears inside. They had hurt his cup, had hardly given him food, locked him away when he was sick._

_"Did he wake up."_

_"No, we gave him more sleeping draught."_

_It was a simple room. A bed, two chairs, a table. The walls were a soft brownish colour and the pictures didn't move. A nurse that had sat by Harry left when they entered. Remus stepped closer. The boy was as white as the sheet on which he lay. The marks and scratches were gone and he slept.  
Carefully Remus took the slim hand._

_It took hours for Harry to start moving._

_"Hey, Harry."_

_The boy opened his eyes quite suddenly and looked around fearfully. With unexpected strength he held onto Remus hand and curled up like a cat. He whimpered, his injuries still hurt. The child closed his eyes as if fearing to be punished.  
Very carefully Remus wiped away the tears until Harry fell back into an uneasy sleep._

_When Dumbledore returned Harry sat, supported by pillows in his bed and Remus tried to feed him some broth. But the boy was just staring straight ahead._

_"Hello Harry, are you feeling better?"_

_No reaction, no way to know if the boy had understood.  
The men exchanged a worried glance._

_"What did you do?"_

_"I was at the Ministry. They are giving you custody, but with a few conditions."_

_"Of course." Remus spat bitterly._

_"They are sending someone to look after you, he will live close by and he will take care of Harry on full moon."_

_Remus sighted and tried to feed Harry another spoonful. This time Harry took it. But not the next.  
The werewolf closed his eyes and put the bowl away._

_"Harry was so happy with us, they destroyed everything and the Dursleys destroyed Harry."_

_"Harry will be all right, have patience, he needs time."_

_Unbelieving Remus shook his head while he moved Harry back into a sleeping position._

_"I find that hard to believe. It will never be all right. Harry and I lost Lily and James and who knows when Peter. Sirius is gone and Harry…" He trailed of._

_"He will be better." But even in Dumbledores ears this didn't sound very hopeful._

_  
_

"For a long time it didn't look like it was going to be all right." Remus ended the story.

Sirius had stared into the fire while he listened. A younger Sirius, one that hadn't been in Askaban, would have been out for revenge right now.

Sirius broke the silence.

"This Sebastian Creek is the babysitter from the Ministry then? I was wondering what he was doing there."

"Were you close to the house? Do you know how dangerous that was? The Aurors…"

"…didn't find me and they were unable to protect Harry."

"Sebastian told me of Padfoots little stunt. Risky, if you had hurt him…"

Sirius shrugged. He looked over to Harry's sleeping form.

"You did everything right, Remus."

"I am not so sure." Sirius was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"He never talks about it. It might help him, but..."

"Remus." Sirius fell in.

"What?"

"You never talked about how you were bitten and we would have never found out how violent the transformation is if we hadn't seen it. And I would have never told you about my home life if you hadn't listened so willingly. Maybe one day he will talk about it."

Remus bowed his head. Sirius smiled.


	9. 8 Transformation

8) Transformation

8) Transformation

Remus couldn't let Sirius out of his sight the whole day. How would the wolf react to Padfoot after such a long time?  
Sirius said he would stay with him tonight but Remus was nervous he would change his mind.

Harry had told them that he didn't need looking after for that one night, he felt old enough. Sirius had agreed.  
Remus would have probably felt better if Sebastian had been there, just to make sure. But he had taken a holiday and he was going to be assigned to another job anyways.

As it turned out Remus didn't need to worry. Moony recognised the dog immediately as part of the pack and they had soon been playing rough games.

Remus wasn't in control but he was conscious when the wolf calmed down a bit.

Later the animals just laid down to sleep when their attention was drawn to the door.  
The handle turned slowly, a soft click and the door opened.

Harry had planned this for a long time, had waited for a time Sebastian wouldn't be there. Ever since he was little he knew the spells that opened the door to the safety room. He had prepared himself well. It was easy enough by now to close and open every door as he wished.

In the beginning it made him really tired when he used magic, but every time it got a bit easier.  
Harry was nervous about Remus reaction, he had heard him say once that controlled magic without a wand was impossible in Harry's age. Sebastian had been close to discover Harry's first attempts and had told Remus but he had shrugged the thought away.

The real problem was the Animagus transformation. Harry had no books that described what to do. Sirius had gotten suspicious when he kept asking about it.  
He had to restrict himself to watch the transformation when Sirius used it, which was really often to Harry's delight.

Harry had waited long until the noises in the room had ceased and in no time he stood before a growling werewolf.

For a short moment Harry was scared stiff. He had prepared well but in his wildest dream he hadn't imagined the wolf so large, so powerful, so dangerous. The large yellow eyes were looking at him confused. Harry knew this was Remus, his Moony. He had always known what he was and nothing would change his love to him.

The wolf sniffed. Padfoot had stepped between his best friend and his godson. He didn't want to risk changing. As a dog he had a better chance against the wolf if it came to the worst.

The shocked look on the boys face changed to concentration. Both, Sirius and the helpless Remus realised what Harry was doing in the moment it started happening in front of his eyes.  
Harry changed! And when he realised that he nearly lost concentration. What animal would he turn into?

Moony knew before he could see. He could smell how the scent of Prongs cup changed to one close to his own.  
The wolf didn't understand what happened. All that counted was the young wolf that was turning around himself. The fur was black, the eyes bright green.  
Prongs and Lily's cup was with him, the last of his pack was finally together.

The werewolf started howling loudly, he mourned for the lost members of his pack.

Sirius didn't sleep. He knew how difficult it was in the beginning to hold the transformation over a longer period of time. But until the early morning, when Remus changed as well, Harry held out.

Harry didn't realise how he changed back or that Sirius carried him into bed. Nor did he know how his new family was visited by a hastily alarmed Dumbledore.

Sirius calmed down while he was explaining the happenings of this night and already started to admire what his godchild had done.  
Remus on the other hand couldn't sit still. Again and again he imagined what could have gone wrong. He was blaming himself not to have realised before. He was always waiting for Harry to do some unintentional magic. He should have realised when it didn't happen that Harry could already do controlled magic.

"It's not your fault, Remus." Sirius tried to calm him.

"Harry must have practised for a long time to be able to do this, Remus. I think he did it to be able to be with you on full moon nights. So that you wouldn't be alone. It was good that he waited for tonight. Sirius would have been able to handle Moony. On every other night he would have been alone."

Remus finally sat down. "Where does his power come from?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I can only say that we can expect great things from Harry. Magic comes to him naturally and he seems to know no boundaries."

They arranged that Harry should be slowly trained but they also agreed his talents should be kept secret. One never knew.

When Harry woke in the late afternoon Sirius sat next to him reading a book.  
A little frightened he cleared his throat. How did they react?

"Hey Harry." Sirius put the book down.

"Where is Remus?"

"I send him to bed, he was knackered."

Harry's head sank in shame. "Are you really angry?"

Sirius leaned over to Harry who had tears in his eyes now.

We are very proud of you, Harry. And at the same time… at the same time we are concerned. To do magic like you do is really dangerous it is why people go to school and study hard. We love you, Harry. Never forget this." He held Harry tight and when he seemed to calm down Sirius asked: "When did you start doing magic?"

The child in his arm shivered and Sirius didn't need an answer anymore.

"When you were with the Dursleys, right?" Harry nodded and Sirius didn't ask any further. He could understand how difficult it was for Harry to talk about that time. Sirius wasn't even sure he would ever be able to talk about Askaban. He pressed Harry even closer to his chest.

"Uncle Vernon hurt me so much and I was so hungry." Harry's voice was barely audible. "I really wished that my chores would be done and all of a sudden they were and I got something to eat."

Harry was quiet for a while as if he had to bring up all his strength for the next words.

"It worked a couple of times until…"

"…until your Uncle realised what you were doing." Sirius guessed when Harry stopped talking. The boy was now shaking in his arms.

"We love you Harry, we will look out for you. These people will not hurt you ever again."

Remus, who was listening behind the slightly ajar door, knew how true those words were.  
Petunias family had been punished hard. The tribunal had sent the adults to prison for a long time and Dudley had been given to an orphanage. After his behaviour had changed he had been taken in and raised by a nice family.  
Until he was of age he wouldn't be aloud to see his parents and it was questionable that he ever would want to.


	10. 9 Future

10) Future

9) Future

Harry, Sirius and Remus got used to living together.  
Sirius had his problems though. He couldn't stand to be alone but it was impossible for him to face people. Harry and Remus from time to time Sebastian and Dumbledore was all he could stand.  
When he had gone to the ministry to sign some papers he had to use all his strength not to turn back around.

Harry learned to do magic and he was good. Remus and Sirius had gotten him to promise not to try anything on his own. But he was aloud to be with them on the full moon nights as long as he waited until Remus had transformed.

On Harry's birthday Albus Dumbledore gave him his Hogwarts letter in person. Harry had always known he would go to Hogwarts. He was excited but also a little sad. He had just gotten Sirius back and now he would only see him when terms ended. What would Remus do without Harry to care for? Harry and the fight for Sirius had been his whole life.

Sirius had been thinking about that as well. Remus would not take money, he didn't like pity. But Sirius could give him a job! Remus Lupin, registered werewolf was going to be the financial advisor of the Black inheritance! Sirius thought it fitting. A creature his family would have looked down on was holding the strings.

The Animagus knew he had to go out one day but he kept finding excuses. It couldn't go on like this. Harry needed his school supplies and he wanted to go with Sirius.  
That's why the two of them stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron on a rainy day.

The pub was filled to the last chair. Sirius wanted to kick himself. Of course he would choose a busy time.

The witches and wizards looked at him shocked. Everyone knew he was innocent but his presence scared them. He had stayed in Askaban for five years and one became crazy in there after just a few weeks. And they let Harry Potter go with him! The hero of the wizarding world in custody of a madman!

'At least,' Sirius thought, 'they leave Harry alone because they are too scared of me.'

Sirius dragged Harry into Diagon Alley and when the wall closed itself he leaned on it panting. He had had the feeling of the walls closing in on him and the peoples eyes seemed to say "It is your fault".

"Are you all right, Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head. Harry didn't know anything else to do but to sit down next to his godfather.

Quite by chance they got helped by a wizard with flaming red hair.

Arthur Weasley was a Ministry Wizard and knew Sirius from Hogwarts even if he was a bit younger. He was on the way to his wife Molly who was buying school supplies with their kids when he saw Sirius and Harry.

"Hallo, Sirius."

Sirius looked up clearly confused. He needed a moment to recognise the man in front of him.

"Arthur, hi." Sirius got up shaking. Arthur had to grab his arm to steady him.

"You look horrible. Come on you two. I am meeting Molly and the kids in the ice-cream parlour. A bit of a break will do you good."

Sirius nodded. Florian Fortescues ice-cream parlour was just a few meters away and the little shop would get them out of the open.

Because of the bad weather only the Weasleys and Florian Fortescue himself were there.  
Molly Weasley started immediately to mother the two. After a while Harry sat together with the youngest son, Ron and was introduced to wizards chess while Rons little Sister was looking at him strangely. Sirius was recovering with a cup of hot ice.

"Sorry to be a bother. There were just so many people…" It was hard for Sirius to show how much Askaban had affected him.  
Arthur hid his shock. Sirius had always been such a lively, outgoing boy. Something had broken in the man in front of him.

"Don't worry about it, Sirius. It will get better with time don't overdo it like that. Molly is done with the shopping for our lot. She can go with Harry and we can talk about the old times and make sure the twins don't burn down the shop."

Sirius looked over to Harry.

"It's okay Sirius, really."

So Molly and Harry went into the now crowded alley. He was lucky that Molly met a friend in front of Ollivander's and sent Harry in by himself. The wand that chose him was powerful and on top of that the brother of Voldemorts. Mrs. Weasley would have probably fainted.

"Thanks Molly."

"Harry is such a nice boy. I am living with Fred and George after all."

Harry turned red. Sirius and he were getting ready to leave.

"We will see you in September then?"

"Thanks Arthur, we will call you."

Harry went to bed satisfied. He thought he had found a first friend in the wizarding world in Ron.

Of course he had been shocked that his wand had the same core as the one that had been used to kill his parents. But Sirius had said magic was only as black and white as the one using it and Harry was sure he would never turn dark, never!


	11. Epilogue

Epiloque – The wolf

Epiloque – The wolf

The candlelight was painting bizarre shades on the stone walls.  
Paralysed by excitement and fear nobody had moved when Remus transformed under unbelievable pain.  
Their every heartbeat was thumping loudly in their ears when the wolf stared at them.

The wolf was confused. This was not his usual prison. It seemed weaker but was so much more powerful. And there were humans with him!  
Something was stirring in him, something told him they were not prey, he shouldn't hurt them. They belonged to him were his pack now.

He looked at them with his yellow eyes.  
The males were presenting their throats. They had accepted him as their leader. The young female was looking him straight in the eyes. The wolf smelled her. The female was carrying a young one! Prongs cup! The wolf yelped. His pack would grow soon.

Lily touched the fur of the werewolf. No human alive had ever done that. The tension lifted and the friends began talking.

The voices brought Remus into the wolves' consciousness.  
He understood that it had worked. His energy had grown already and he was completely sure now that his friends would never leave him.  
They hadn't only set their life on the line tonight but also the life of the child.  
For Remus this was the greatest proof of their friendship.

Thank you very much for reading and thanks to the few who left a review. Greetings! Cat


End file.
